Overwatch Story
by RejectAgon
Summary: This is pretty much just gonna be a bit of a breather for me! Was gonna be a one-shot series, but I decided to make it an actual story! I might continue this if it gets enough positive reviews!
1. Chapter 1

(Hey, guys! Back with the first chapter of another book! I've decided to take a bit of a break from Red vs Blue stuff, I also want to expand my fandoms a bit further than comedy, also known as you-reading-my-terrible-writing, so here's another story with my terrible writing! You're welcome! Now that that's out of the way, let's get right into it!)

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *bee-*

*Click!* "Ugh... Cloooooock! lemme sleep, damn it!" Blake grumbled, turning in his bed groggily. "Prometheus! Get up, love! You're gonna be late! Then you'll make ME late! And I don't like being late!"

Tracer stood at his doorway, a huge grin on her face. "Come on, ya lazy bum! Let's go!" Blake groaned. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, calm down, woman, I'm getting up!"

He slowly got up, swinging his legs over and running his hands over his face. "Not like I have a Choi-whoa, hey!" He felt his hand being grabbed, then felt himself dragged to the doorway by Tracer. "Oh, come on already! You're wasting daylight!"

He struggled a bit to keep up with her pace, still waking up. "You're lucky I slept in my clothes this time." She laughed slightly. "Oh, don't worry! I would've waited!" He narrowed his eyes at her, scoffing slightly. "Yeah, right..." He muttered under his breath so she couldn't hear him.

After a while of walking, they reached a dropship. "So what is the mission anyways?" Tracer smiled her usual smile. "Oh, nothing much! Just some infiltration! Which as you and I both know you're great at!" He rolled his eyes. "You say I'm great at everything..."

She nodded quickly, entering the dropship. "You pretty much are! Well, technically I say that to everyone, but anyways! We infiltrate, eliminate anyone that's in our way, you know! The usual routine!" He stared at her, laughing slightly.

"Any idea where you get your energy, and where it goes?" She shook her head, sitting in a seat and tapping her foot excitedly. "Not even the slightest, love! I guess I was just born with it!" He chuckled, sitting in a seat beside her. "I guess so..."

He finally woke his body up as the dropship landed. "Aaaalrighty, here's your stop! Good luck, love!" Tracer slapped him on the back hard, causing him to yelp slightly. "Ow! Thanks, I guess..." He walked off the dropship, adjusting his armor and waving slightly to Tracer.

Tracer waved back excitedly as the door closed, the dropship flying off. He took a deep breath, turning and drawing his pistol, heading to the facility in the distance.

(Hey, me again! I'm gonna stop it right here to announce some things! If I don't get around to finishing this because of the Red vs a Blue thing I'm working on, I might just make this a one-shot series! Also, for those who don't know, Tracer is a lesbian! With a girlfriend! Her name's Emily! It's canonically canon as well, and confirmed by the lord Jeff Kaplan from Blizzard himself! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I actually really enjoy writing/editing this story, and wanna continue it! So, without further adieu, let's get right into it!)

Prometheus looked at the facility, spying a vent and taking out his knife, prying the vent open with a 'creak!' "Huh. A little easy. I'd better take it cautiously..." He mumbled, yanking the vent off and crawling through it.

He crawled through the vent until he reached a room with a computer in it, smiling. "Jackpot. Now, how do I get down there?" He blinked a couple times, realizing he was talking to himself. "...Why am I talking to myself?"

He slowly climbed out of the vent, hitting the ground with a 'thump'. "Oof! That was not ideal..." He straightened himself, brushing himself off and going to the computer, cracking his knuckles. "I've reprogrammed an Omnic, I'm sure I can do thiiiii..."

He rubbed his eyes at what he saw, which was a whole bunch of files. "Ugh, this is gonna take foreverrrrrr...!" He half-groaned, half-whined, putting his head on the keyboard.

After a long while of searching he threw his hands up, taking out a data chip and copying everything onto it. "Winston'll search through this! I'm not a person with a lot of time on their hands."

He tapped his fingers on the dashboard, hearing an alarm wailing in the background. "...Of course. Why wouldn't it?" He heard footsteps reach his door. "Breach the door! Move it, people, move it!"

He looked around quickly, yanking the chip out and taking out his Assault Rifle. "...Son of a-" He was interrupted by the sound of a door being kicked in, bullets flying everywhere. He dove to the ground, returning fire with his Assault Rifle.

He didn't stop firing until he heard a click, slowly rising to his feet as the dust settled, seeing a lot of bullet holes. "Jeesh, these guys really can't hit a target, can they?" He joked, brushing himself off.

He reloaded his Assault Rifle, stepping over the bodies. "Better get out of here before more show up... Hey, Tracer? Can you send tha-" He was interrupted by a bullet going through his hand, causing him to duck to cover instinctively. "Gah! Nevermind, I'll call you back."

Another round whizzed past his head as he took out his pistol, returning fire as the pistol was knocked out of his hands by another sniper round. "Alright, now you've done it..." He muttered, taking out a teleportation grenade and throwing it behind the sniper.

He teleported behind the sniper, nearly dropping his Assault Rifle as he pointed it at the woman. "Looking for someone...?"

(Well, things got a bit heated up there! That was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! This surprisingly is going very well! I might not make this a one-shot! But let's not get ahead of ourselves! Anyways, let's get right into it!)

The woman whipped around, throwing a punch at Prometheus. He caught her fist, kicking her in the side. The woman winced, kicking him in the face. He stumbled back, letting go of her fist as she grabbed his head, slamming her knee into it.

He stumbled back, getting into his defensive stance as he drew his knife, throwing it at her. She brought her gun up, the knife stabbing into it as she looked at her gun, scowling. "...Really? This gun costs more than you, and that was pathetic." She said in a French accent.

He shrugged. "Well, you tried to kill me, and I'd like to see you try to thro-" He was interrupted by a grappling hook hitting him across the face, causing him to stumble again. The woman took the opportunity to line up her shot, getting her gun kicked away and completely missing her shot.

She looked at her gun, kicking him in the jaw and running for her gun. He caught her foot, causing her to hit the ground with a thump. She looked up, seeing the barrel of her gun pointed at her. "Fun's... over..." Prometheus panted, slowly rising to his feet and keeping her gun trained on her.

She chuckled slightly, putting her hands above her head. "Alright, you win. Except you're forgetting one thing." Prometheus looked at her quizzically. "Oh, yeah? What exactly am I forget-" He was interrupted by a huge fist connecting with his side, sending him flying into a wall as he dropped her gun.

The woman picked her gun up, using it to help herself up as she held her side. "I had that covered, Akande. This is my target." The man with the fist shook his head. "And you failed to kill your target."

He charged his fist, sending it flying at Prometheus. Prometheus peeled himself off the wall, shaking the dizziness out of his head. "Ugh... anyone get the number on that airship...?" His eyes went wide, fumbling for a Teleportation Grenade and throwing it behind fist-man.

He teleported behind him, causing him to slam into the wall he was in. "Sloppy. But worth a shot, fisty." The fist-man whipped around, firing what appeared to be... energy? From his unprotected fist.

Prometheus dodged the shots, completely forgetting about the woman. "Alright, fisto, now you just bought yourself a-" He was interrupted by a gun smacking into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The last thing he heard was:

"You think he's useful?" What he judged was the fist-man's voice, based on the deep voice.

"I dunno... he managed to almost best me in combat. Almost." The woman said flatly.

The fist-man rubbed his chin, staring at him. "Hmm. We'll let Talon decide what to do with him..."

(Well, that was a thing! That just happened! Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I've decided that this won't be a one-shot series after all! I'm hoping to continue this, but I have a lot more books to write, and a lot more ideas, not to mention life stuff! I'm still working on my third book in the Agent Minnesota story, but I should be able to upload it relatively soon! I hope! Anyways, enough about me, let's get right into it!)

Prometheus groaned, waking up handcuffed... to a table. He surveyed the room, seeing a camera in the corner. Realization struck him as he figured out where he was. "Uh, Hey! Do I get a phone call?! I want my phone call now!"

"You're awake. Good." A French-accented voice said from the darkness. He squinted to get a look at the figure. "...I still didn't get my phone call." The figure stepped into the light, revealing the purple woman from before. "Talon says you could be useful. I'm here to decide that."

He swallowed hard. "C-Can I still get my phone call?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing slightly. "Answer the questions, then we'll decide from there. Now, who are you?" He smirked slightly. "I could ask you the same thing, lady."

She took her hand away from her face. "...Widowmaker. Who are you?" He looked at his free hand, brushing his hair out of his face with it. "Nice name. It suits you. I'm Prometheus." She stared at him for a while, clearing her throat. "Next question. What are your skills?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Skills...? Uh, I'm good at infiltration, as I'm sure you know by me infiltrating your facili-" She cut him off mid-sentence. "Alright, next question. What was your placement in Overwatch?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, doll. That's confidential information." She narrowed her eyes at him. "...Moving on. Do you have any other skills that I should note?" He shrugged. "You've seen my hand-to-hand skill, I'm great with a knife, I can use almost any weapon to my advantage, but I specialize in pistols and assault rifles."

She nodded. "Understood. Now, last question. What is your loyalty to Overwatch?" His mouth went dry almost instantly. "...I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" She rolled her eyes. "Loyalty. What is it to Overwatch?"

He cleared his throat. "I-I'm very loyal. You won't get any information from me." She picked her rifle up, aiming it at his head. "Oh? How about now?" He looked at the Rifle, staring at her defiantly. "I won't give you anything." He said without hesitation.

She held her rifle at his head, chuckling before lowering it. "Alright. I'll talk to my superiors." He looked at her quizzically. "...Talk to them about what exactly?" She shrugged, opening the door. "Don't worry. I'll put in a good word for you."

He swallowed hard, looking at his cuffed hand. "Oh, boy... Did I screw up? I probably did. Why do I talk to myself?"

(Huh! Things got a bit interesting! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! Anyways, let's get right into it because I've got a lot to write!)

After a while Widowmaker came back, a skull-masked person standing by the door behind her. "Good news. You're hired." Prometheus blinked a couple times. "...What?! Okay, I'd like to turn in my resignation immediately."

Skull-mask stared at him for a while, before turning back to the wall he was staring at, crossing his arms. Widowmaker glanced at him, turning back to Prometheus. "Request denied. Now, let's-" He interrupted her. "Whoa, hold on a second! My loyalty lies elsewhere, sweet cheeks."

Skull-mask uncrossed his arms, walking over to him. "...What has Overwatch ever done for you? Did they give you hope? Did they tell you they all liked you? Did they tell you you were useful?" He said in a very intimidating Batman-like voice.

Prometheus blinked a couple times. "They. They did, and I am useful! They all like me!" Widowmaker shook her head. "Lies. They're all lies. They don't care. They never did, and never will. But we do. You are quite useful to us. To Talon. Much more useful than you could ever imagine."

Prometheus ran his free hand through his hair. "...Useful? I'm... useful?" Widowmaker nodded, skull-mask turning back to the wall. "Oui. You are. Will you join us?" She held her hand out to him. Prometheus looked at her hand, hesitantly taking her hand. "...Yes. I will."

She nodded, taking her hand away. "Alright. Now, let's get you out of those cuffs." He held both his hands up. "No need. I already did." She nodded. "Smart. And quick. I can tell we're going to get along well. Now, just so we understand each other, I'm your Superior. You are my responsibility. You will listen to me, and MY superiors. If you fail to do so, if you fail ME. I guarantee you you'll regret it. Is that clear?"

Prometheus swallowed hard. "...Yes, ma'am." She nodded. "Good. Now, get out of here. I'll find you later." He returned the nod, getting out of the chair and walking past skull-mask, walking out the door. Skull-mask uncrossed his arms. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Widowmaker smiled slightly. "You've got a better idea, Reaper? He's my responsibility. If he screws up, I'm the first to know about it. Trust me. He won't fail Talon." Reaper sighed heavily.

"...I hope you know what you're doing." He walked out, Widowmaker following soon after.

(Well, it seems Prometheus has a new job! And a new superior! Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey, guys! Another chapter! Woo! What chapter is this? Chapter 5? Or is it 6? I dunno, I lost track! Anyways, let's get right into it!)

Prometheus wandered around the halls, looking at the rather depressing blandness of them. "Hm. Steel walls, no paintings, no posters, no motivation? Well, this is different than Overwatch, I'll give them that..."

"I agree, they DO need more motivational posters here. I tried to make some, but they wouldn't let me hang them up." A Spanish-accented female voice said behind him. He whipped around. "Huh?! Oh, uh. Yeah, at least. At least you tried."

The Spanish woman sighed. "Yeah... I'm Sombra, by the way." He cleared his throat. "Prometheus." Sombra nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. You new?" He nodded. "Yeah, actually. I was originally Overwatch, but-" Sombra cut him off mid-sentence.

"Buddy, I didn't ask for a life story. Jeez. You're worse than Gabriel." He looked at her quizzically. "Who is-" "Sombra, stop messing with the new recruit. I'm sure he's getting adjusted quite well on his own." A deep voice said.

Prometheus recognized the voice as Mr. Fisty. "Uh. N-No, she's fine. We were just talking." Sombra smirked slightly, nodding. "Yeah, Akande. We were just-" 'Akande' Pinched the bridge of his nose."What have I told you about Code Names?"

Sombra's smirk faded. "...To use them so the New Recruits learn them faster." 'Akande' nodded. "Right. Now go. I have to speak with the New Recruit." Sombra nodded, turning and walking off.

Prometheus looked up at 'Akande'. "S-So, about that fist-o comment earlier..." 'Akande laughed. "Don't worry about it! You wouldn't be the first to call me that. And definitely not the last. Name's Doomfist."

Prometheus nodded. "O-Okay, I'm Prometheus." Doomfist nodded. "I know. I assume you've already met Sombra, then there's The Dark One, which is Reaper, you've met your superior Widowmaker I'm sure. She. Can be quite tough on the New Recruits. Try not to let her get to you."

Prometheus nodded quickly. "Alright,so. Reaper, Sombra, Doomfist, Widowmaker. Any others?" Doomfist nodded. "There's also our healer, Moira. She doesn't talk much to the New Recruits. She likes to think down upon them."

Prometheus chuckled nervously. "Whoopee..." Doomfist laughed, slapping his hand on his shoulder, causing Prometheus to flinch. "I like your attitude! I can tell we're going to get along just fine."

Prometheus smiled a bit. "Y-Yeah, thanks. I'd, I'd better go find Widowmaker. Before SHE finds ME." Doomfist laughed again, taking his hand off his shoulder. "You really are a funny one. I'm sure we'll run into each other again." He turned and walked off.

Prometheus let out a breath of relief, rubbing his shoulder. "Ow... that hurt."

"You'll get used to it."

"Huh?!"

(Well, good spot to end that there! I'm gonna continue this for a very long time! Hopefully! I can't guarantee anything, though! Anyways, See you guys in the next one!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm gonna try to make this chapter, uh, interesting but with my terribly typing I can't guarantee jack diddly! Anyways, let's get right into it!)

"Huh?!" He whipped around, a bit surprised to see Widowmaker standing behind him. "Told you I'd find you when I needed you. Apparently I have to show you around. Follow me, and try not to get lost." She pushed past him, walking ahead.

He nodded, following her. "Alright, seems doable. Am I allowed to-" "Non." She cut in sharply. He frowned slightly. "I was just going to ask to-" "No." "But can I just-" "Negative." "I just want to-" "No."

After a while they came to a room that said Training. "This is the Training Room. You'll be able to test your skills and improve upon them. Like aim, for instance. You'll mostly find me in here." He nodded. "Oh. Sounds simple."

She walked past the room. "Moving on. The foodidry, is that what it's called? Anyways, that's not hard to miss. Well, might be for you." He nodded, staring at her. "Oh, I think you mean Cafete- wait a minute, hey! I heard that!" She smiled slightly, heading to the rooms and opening one. "This is your room."

He poked his head in, looking around. "...Huh. Not very, roomy." He looked at the room, seeing a bed, two windows, a few lights, some bookshelves, a nightstand. It reminded him of an apartment. "It's... Uh, unlike my old room."

She nodded. "Hope you get used to it. It was either here, or you could've had a roommate-" "Here is good! Yeah, I'm really loving this room! I love the blandness and the bleakness of it! Hahahahaha, please don't kill me...!" He said nervously.

She rolled her eyes, turning and walking off down the hall. "I'll come get you when I need you. For now, rest. You'll need it for your first assignment." He nodded. "Yeah, well-wait, what do you mean first assignment?!" He realized she was already gone, assuming to her room.

He sighed, flopping into his bed. "This'll take some getting used to, that's for sure... but I'm willing to give it a shot. Hopefully."

(Huh, small room! Not like my room at all! Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey, guys! This'll be the final chapter of this book! I might continue this story if I get enough positive reviews, but I still have to work on my Agent Minnesota story that I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for! I won't end on a cliffhanger, so don't worry! At least I think I won't! I dunno, anyways, let's get right into it because I got a lot to write! This'll be much longer than usual! RIP my hands...!)

"Prometheus! Prometheus! Get up! Ugh, I swear I will slam your head into the wall if you don't get up!"

He slowly opened his eyes, yawning. "What do you want, woman! I was sle-" He realized he was talking to Widowmaker, who was leaning against the doorframe. "Uh... oh, my god. I. That wasn't. That wasn't directed towards you. I. I thought you were someone else."

Widowmaker stared at him. "No, no. I'd hate to interrupt you. Go ahead, finish your sentence." He swallowed hard, shutting his mouth. "..." Widowmaker smiled slightly. "Typical. We have a mission. Get yourself ready."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll. I'll be out in a minute." She returned the nod, walking out and closing his door. "If I find you sleeping, I swear I'll-" "Don't worry, I won't mom!" He snapped, realizing his mistake. "I didn't mean that!" Widowmaker chuckled slightly, leaning against the wall. "Just get ready."

After a while he opened the door, dressed in rather normal-looking clothes. "Well, how do I look?" Widowmaker stared at him. "...Like you're asking to be shot. What's with the casual?" "Oh, so you're a fashionista now? I could say a lot about your getup you got going on."

She straightened herself. "What about it?" She said flatly. He looked at her, swallowing. "Uh... It's. It's very. Uh. L-Let's just go to the mission...!" He pushed past her, walking to the hangar. She stared at him for a while, then looked at her outfit, following him.

After a while they reached the hangar, a dropship waiting for them. "Huh. The dropship look much different than Overwatch's. More intimidating." She nodded, entering the dropship. "Oui. That's what we were going for." He nodded slowly, following her in. "...You succeeded, I'll give you that. Any idea what the mission is?"

"Take out the target. Try not to raise too much alarm or suspicion. Simple." He scoffed. "For you, it might be. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a sniper. I'm more of a 'shoot-you-face-to-face' person." She rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine. Just follow my instructions."

He inhaled deeply. "...How do I know you're not leading me into a deathtrap?" She slowly turned to him, staring at him. "...If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you by now. Or I would've made your sleep permanent."

He nodded quickly. "O-Okay, valid points! What do you need me for?" She sighed. "...I need you to distract the target." He laughed slightly. "Why couldn't you do it yourself? You're clearly able to distract any man."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "...I suggest you stop talking." He threw his hands up. "What? I was just pointing out your attribut-" He was interrupted by a bullet whizzing past his head. "You got it! Shutting up now!"

She lowered her gun, crossing her legs and staring off into the distance. He touched his hair, letting out a breath of relief. "...You know, I didn't want a haircut." She whipped her head over to him. "What did I say about talking? Or do you have a death wish?"

He shrugged. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. You seemed lost in thought." She rolled her eyes. "Stop talking." He nodded. "Fair enough."

After a long while they landed, Prometheus practically leaping off the dropship. "Motion. Sickness. Doesn't agree. With me. Ugh..." Widowmaker shook her head. "Your hopeless..." he nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

She rolled her eyes, taking her rifle out and scoping in. "Try to lure the target to me." He nodded, tossing a Teleportation Grenade off the roof and teleporting down to it, giving her a thumbs-up. "I'm alive! A bit dizzy, but alive!"

She touched her headpiece, activating her infrared sight. "Target's inside. Female. She's in a bar." He nodded, touching his earpiece. "Alright, good to know. I'll intercept the target." He entered the bar, seeing a blonde-haired girl in a green dress sitting on a stool.

"...What does the target look like?" Widow sighed a bit. "Female. I can only see her heat signature from the infrasight. Which is why I need you." He frowned. "...Alright, what do I do? Ask her to follow me?"

Widowmaker facepalmed herself. "Why did I vouch for this imbecile... figure it out. you're a male, after all." He sighed, walking up to the lady. "Hey, you come here often?" The woman turned to him, smiling slightly. "Um, no actually. I'm just visiting. Do you?" He shook his head. "No, not really. I'm from out of town."

She nodded slightly. "Oh! So am I! Er, sorry, it's just. I. Wasn't trying to sound excited..." He shrugged. "No reason to apologize for showing emotions. You can't really control them anyways." She nodded. "R-Right... would you like to sit down?" She patted the stool beside her.

He nodded, sitting on the stool. "Sure. So, where are you from?"

After a while they exited the bar, the woman practically leaning on him. "You know, you're actually a really nice guy..." He nodded. "I get that a lot." She stared into his eyes, stopping and leaning forward.

His eyes went wide, glancing over at Widowmaker's location. "Uh... Widow, take the shot!" He whispered, leaning back. Just then he heard a loud bang, the woman falling on him. He set the woman down, touching his earpiece. "Direct hit. Could've done that a lot sooner, though!"

Widowmaker grappled over to him. "It's more fun to torture you." She touched her headgear. "Call the dropship in. Tell them mission accomplished." Prometheus looked up, seeing the dropship landing, him and Widowmaker entering it.

(Well, that was a lot to write! And a good place to end the chapter! I just want to say, thank you! For the positivity, the views, everything! As long as those keep coming, the stories will! If they don't, Well, I'll find the nearest cliff! I'm just kidding, though in all seriousness! Thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find an ice pack for my hands...! I'll see you guys in the next one!)


End file.
